Super Smash League III
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: The tournament has finally begun. But as the rules change, all that pain that Link and Marth had suffered comes back to haunt them...
1. It's Finally Begun

A/N: YAY!!! IT BEGINS!!  
  
Link: IT'S THE SEQUAL OF THE SEQUAL!!!  
  
Marth: THE END OF THE TRILOGY!!!!  
  
This time Link and Marth are narrating!  
  
Link: YEAH!!  
  
Marth: Here comes the first chapter!  
  
Super Smash League III: Chapter 1: It's Finally Begun  
  
Finally, after all the catastrophe, the tournament was going as planned.  
  
After two attempts of murder and getting rid of two wrong-doers, the Smashers were glad to get to practicing. Link and Marth, who were the victims of the near-deaths, tried to put it behind them. They all focused on the tournament, practicing their hearts out. A month had passed so far, and everyone was getting better and better. Let's go to one of the arenas. . .  
  
"HA! Gotcha!"  
  
"Fox, you punk! Take this!"  
  
*SLASH!*  
  
"OW! Alright, that's it, Roy, now you're gonna get it!"  
  
"Oh, I'm shivering in my boots!"  
  
"I'll fricken GIVE you a reason to be afraid!"  
  
A voice came on the intercom. "Cut the trash talk, guys! You're losing time!"  
  
The two resumed their practice match on the Corneria arena. Finally, the time ran out, and Fox was the winner. They teleported back into one of the teleporter rooms, where Link stood watching.  
  
"Good job, you guys."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." said Roy unenthusiastically.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, Roy, you'll get better. You just have to keep trying."  
  
"I've BEEN trying for the past month!"  
  
"And you've gotten better since then, right?"  
  
This silenced Roy. Link was right- He HAD gotten better since the beginning of the tournament. He learned just how reckless he really was, and learned to use more strategy in his fights instead of just running in and slashing.  
  
"You've still got another month ahead of you, Roy," assured Fox. "you have plenty of time to get better."  
  
Roy looked up at the two and lightened up a bit, smiling. "Thanks, guys."  
  
"Not a prob." Link playfully nudged him. "Just drop the negative attitude and you'll do fine. You may even get the title from me!" He added a sly smile.  
  
Roy lightly laughed. "Fat chance of that happening. . ."  
  
"See, there's your negative attitude again!" Fox elbowed him. "Come on, Roy, lighten up, will ya?"  
  
"I was just joking! Geez. . ."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Say, where's Marth?" Link asked.  
  
"He's off training with Zelda." answered Roy.  
  
"Shall we go watch?"  
  
"Eh, why not? I could do with a good laugh."  
  
"Shut up, Fox."  
  
"Sorry. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
"Whoa! Ouch!"  
  
"You have to be a bit faster, Marth."  
  
"If you would just stay still. . ."  
  
"Your opponent won't be staying still during the tournament."  
  
Marth ignored this and ran in to attack Zelda. They were battling on the Onett arena. Zelda smiled smugly and jumped up. Marth landed ungracefully and left him wide open. One of the cars crashed into him, knocking him out. The battle was over. They teleported back to find Link, Roy, and Fox.  
  
"Oh, hello, guys!" Zelda greeted them.  
  
"How's training going?" asked Link.  
  
"Terrible. . ." sighed Marth. "I'm too slow! It's so damn frustrating!"  
  
"Maybe that's just the way your are," said Fox. "Everyone has some sort of weakness. I'm light, Link's a bit slow. . ."  
  
"I know!" Marth snapped, frustrated. "But I can't be like this! I have to shape up!"  
  
"Marth. . ."  
  
"No, forget it. Just. . . forget it." He stormed away, leaving the three guys confused.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Fox.  
  
Zelda sighed. "He's been frustrated for the longest time, and I can't really help him because I don't wield a sword. It may help if one of you two help him out." She was referring to Link and Roy.  
  
"Well, he. . . never really asked. . ." Link shrugged his shoulders. "I can help him out. Let me go get him. . ."  
  
"It's five minutes to six, Link. The arenas will close soon." stated Zelda.  
  
"Yeah, you don't want to get locked in one like last year!" Fox snickered.  
  
Roy turned to Link, shocked. "You got locked in an arena!?"  
  
Link's face turned red with embarrassment. "Well, yeah. . . But Fox was stuck in there with me!"  
  
"No, I wa. . . Oh, wait, yeah I was. . . Oops. . ."  
  
The other two laughed in amusement. Link and Fox glared at them for a moment, but then gave in and laughed as well.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that," chuckled Link. "We were stuck in the Pokemon Stadium from 6pm to 8am. Couldn't get to sleep cause the arena wouldn't stop changing."  
  
"That is, until I found the off switch!" Fox boasted.  
  
"I found the off switch, genius."  
  
". . . . . . . Oh, yeah. . ."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Well, anyways, I'll go talk to Marth about training."  
  
"I'm sure he'd appreciate that." said Roy.  
  
"Well, what about you, Roy?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Oh, I'm working with Fox. I find that practicing with a quick fighter helps develop my speed."  
  
"Oh, well, everyone has their own way of practicing. . ."  
  
"I'll go find Marth. See you guys later." Link left the room. He walked down the hall for a bit until he found Marth leaning against the wall, silent.  
  
"Hey, Marth." Link greeted him, leaning on the wall next to him. Marth pulled up his view, slightly startled.  
  
"Hey," He softly replied. He then looked up at Link with apologetic blue eyes. "Sorry about blowing up like that. I usually don't do that. . ."  
  
"I know it gets frustrating when you can't move with your desired speed. I mean, I could be faster if I didn't have all this equipment weighing me down."  
  
"No, I mean. . . I've been much faster before. . ."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I've been a little rusty lately too. . ."  
  
Marth's eyes widened in horror. "Do you think it was. . .?"  
  
"No, I don't it was the orb. . ." Link looked up at Marth, who still looked worried. "Marth, I know how you feel. I'm scared too. . . But we have to put it behind us. . . It won't happen again, I assure you. They took the orb out of the system, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Right. So. . . Try not to worry about it, okay?"  
  
Marth nodded slowly and a comforted smile crossed his lips.  
  
A/N: Pretty nifty, huh?  
  
Link: Ha, ha! You're a worry wart!  
  
Marth: Shut up, punk! *starts chasing Link*  
  
Link: AHHH!!! *runs away*  
  
_._; Weirdoes. . . Anyways, Review peoples! 


	2. Change of Plans

A/N: Here comes the second chapter. Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. So, I don't own any of this. BUT I OWN SOMETHING! I own my. . . my. . . MY CDS!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Marth: O_O;;;  
  
Link: Don't look at me. I'm only with her half the time.  
  
Marth: Right. . . Anyways, before this gets out of hand, let's start the second chapter, shall we?  
  
Link: Yes, let's. (And she thinks we're weird. . .)  
  
Super Smash League III: Chapter 2: Change of Plans  
  
BWEEP BWEEP BWEEP!!!  
  
Link and Marth jumped in surprise and covered their ears.  
  
"For crying out loud, why does the alarm have to be so damn loud!?" Link yelled over the loud noise. Finally, it ceased, and Mario's voice was on the intercom.  
  
"Uh. . . S-sorry, guys. . . I really can't figure out this thing. . . Well, anyways, I've got a little announcement. Come on over to the briefing room. Don't worry, there's no orb. . . Just, uh, come on over. . . And, yeah. . ."  
  
The two sighed in relief.  
  
"Looks like Mario doesn't know much about the system, huh?" said Marth.  
  
"Well, it's a new system. . ."  
  
"Oh, well. Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
All the Smashers entered the briefing room, where Mario stood by the bulletin board.  
  
"Thanks for coming. . . uh. . . Okay, um, there's a change of plans. This year's gonna be a doubles tournament. So Link will remain the singles champion, and a new team will become the doubles champions."  
  
Confusion immediately swept the room.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"A doubles?"  
  
"Why the sudden change?"  
  
"DAMN! I wanted to get the championship myself!"  
  
"I don't get it. . ."  
  
Mario was overwhelmed, so he decided to silence them.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
That quickly silenced them. Mario took a deep breath before resuming.  
  
"I don't know why they just decided this now, but there's nothing we can do but deal with it. The teams are posted up here."  
  
Everyone gathered around the bulletin board to see.  
  
Teams:  
  
Mario and Yoshi  
  
Pikachu and Pichu  
  
Luigi and Peach  
  
Dr. Mario and Mr. Game and Watch  
  
DK and Mewtwo  
  
Captain Falcon and Ganondorf  
  
Fox and Young Link  
  
Falco and Samus  
  
Kirby and Jigglypuff  
  
Ness and the Ice Climbers  
  
Zelda and Roy  
  
Link and Marth  
  
Some were shocked with who they were matched up with, some were overjoyed, some groaned. But these were their teams. They just had to deal with it.  
  
"Hey, Link, we're a team!" said Marth, filled with excitement.  
  
"Great! Now we can practice together!"  
  
Fox looked over at Young Link, who smiled back in delight.  
  
Well, at least I got some form of Link, he thought, ruffling his blond hair.  
  
The kid teams were celebrating. Enough said.  
  
Falco and Samus looked at each other and blushed. In the past month, these two had developed a little crush on each other. Now they were working together.  
  
Sheer luck, they both thought.  
  
"Aw, great. . ." groaned Roy. "Now I can't train against a quick character. . ."  
  
"Actually, my altar ego Sheik is a bit faster than Fox." Explained Zelda.  
  
Roy smiled. "Well, why didn't you say so!?"  
  
Zelda smiled back. At least he wasn't complaining.  
  
Captain Falcon groaned as he stared at Ganondorf.  
  
He just HAD to be matched up with him. . .  
  
Oh, well, best not complain, he thought, restraining himself from screaming out loud.  
  
Mario silenced them again. "We have a month to prepare. Let's go practice!"  
  
"Um. . . Mario, the arenas are closed." Said Peach.  
  
"Oh. . . Well, we'll all get to practicing tomorrow!"  
  
They cheered and walked out. Mario leaned against the wall and signed in relief.  
  
"Glad that's done with. . ."  
  
A/N: Oh, there are teams now! Great twist, huh?  
  
Marth: Yeah. Sure.  
  
Link: Oh, you really need to show some more enthusiasm, Marth.  
  
Marth: Sure thing.  
  
Link: I mean, like, right now.  
  
Marth: OKAY!! ^_^  
  
Link: That's better! ^_^  
  
Freaks. . . Anyway, review!!! 


	3. Preperation

A/N: . . . (yawn). . . I'm so tired. . .  
  
Link: Maybe it's cause you stay up LATE every night!  
  
Marth: She does!? FOR SHAME!!!!  
  
Oh, please, you guys stay up late too!  
  
Link: That's not. . . oh, yeah, it is true. . .  
  
Marth: Let's start the chapter before someone here goes insane.  
  
Super Smash League III: Chapter 3: Preparation  
  
Of course, the Smashers began training the next few days. Let's go to the arenas. . .  
  
(Yoshi's Island)  
  
"Yoshi, you can't keep using Egg Lay. People will think we're cheap!"  
  
"Then can I use Egg Toss?"  
  
"Of course you can!"  
  
"Hip drop?"  
  
"Yes. . ."  
  
". . . Egg Roll?"  
  
"Yoshi, you can use any move you want!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Mario sighed. "This is gonna take a while. . ."  
  
(Princess Peach's Castle)  
  
"But if you leave me open, I can't charge up my Green Missile!"  
  
"Look, I'll cover you, okay?"  
  
"Works for me!" Luigi smiled.  
  
Peach sighed.  
  
(Poke Floats)  
  
*Look, I have to charge up my Shadow Ball!*  
  
"But I have to charge up my Giant Punch!"  
  
*Alright, let's not argue. We'll take turns, okay?*  
  
"Sounds fair."  
  
DK and Mewtwo shook hands and resumed battle.  
  
(Corneria)  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Sorry. You shouldn't depend on your arrows. Use your Spin Attack or Sword Slices."  
  
"Wow! You know my attacks! Are you psychic?"  
  
"Kid, I've been practicing with Link for a long time, and you're no different from him."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Fox and Young Link then resumed.  
  
(Brinstar)  
  
"Alright! That was awesome!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Falco and Samus paused and looked at each other.  
  
"Y' know, Falco, with my long range attacks and your speed, we're a very good team."  
  
"Yeah, I. . . kinda noticed."  
  
"You think we can win?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. . ."  
  
They looked at each other some more.  
  
"Uh. . . Samus, we should get back to practicing."  
  
"Oh, right. . ."  
  
They kept staring.  
  
(Hyrule Temple)  
  
"Damn, you're fast!"  
  
"You wanted fast, didn't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but. . . WHOA!"  
  
Sheik would've hit him again, if only Roy hadn't been fast enough to block the attack with his sword.  
  
"Good job, Roy."  
  
"Whoa. . . How'd. . . Wha. . . COOL!!!"  
  
Sheik smiled.  
  
(Terminia Great Bay)  
  
"See? You're already getting faster!"  
  
"Cool!. . . Uh, Link? Where's all your equipment?"  
  
Marth stared at Link oddly. He was missing his bow, boomerang, and bombs.  
  
"Well, I figured that if I get of a few things on my person, I could be a bit faster."  
  
"Is it worth it to drop your special attacks?"  
  
"Well. . . Could you teach me your special moves?"  
  
Marth was left speechless at such a question. "You. . . want to know my special attacks?"  
  
"Just your Shield Breaker, Dancing Blade, and Counter."  
  
"Wow, I. . . Sure! No one's. . . really asked. . ."  
  
Link smiled. "I guess I'm the first, huh?"  
  
Marth smiled and nodded. "Let's start the lesson, then."  
  
(Battlefield)  
  
"Ganondorf, this whole 'dark arena' idea's kinda freaking me out."  
  
"Shut up and concentrate!"  
  
Ganondorf continued to attack falcon, who was left helpless in the dark.  
  
"You're not being very fair!"  
  
"Oh, please- This tactic will increase your reflexes and reactions if you would just concentrate!"  
  
"We've been doing this for the past week! What about you!? You really have to do something about your speed, cause you're as slow as molasses!"  
  
"I can work on that later. I have other things on my mind right now. . ."  
  
"Other things?"  
  
Instead of responding, Ganondorf continued to attack. This made Falcon suspicious.  
  
He better not be scheming anything. . .  
  
A/N: Uh, oh. . . Ganondorf's plotting again. . . (does the Dr. Evil finger)  
  
Link: He's always plotting. . .  
  
Marth: You have such a lame rival. . .  
  
Link: I know. . .  
  
Whatever. Review. Sorry for the long wait. 


	4. It's Worse Than You Think

A/N: I'm just warning you guys ahead of time- This is a super dramatic chapter.  
  
Link: Oh. . . I can't wait!  
  
Marth: Then let's get it started!  
  
Super Smash League: Chapter 4: It's Worse Than You Think  
  
Link and Marth left the arenas.  
  
"Thanks, Marth."  
  
"No prob. You learn fast, so it was easy."  
  
"Yeah. . . Hey, Marth?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You think we'll win the championship?" He smiled slyly.  
  
Marth shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. There are other good teams here, but I think we have a good chance."  
  
Link nodded. "You're pretty lucky to have the champion as your partner, aren't you?" He smiled that same sly smile.  
  
"Oh, I see how it is," Marth smiled. "At the beginning, you were all modest. But now you're bragging!"  
  
Link just laughed. Marth playfully elbowed him and laughed too. Link's laugh was soon replaced by a yawn, as he stretched out his tired arms over his head and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"You look exhausted, Link." said Marth, concerned.  
  
"Mmm-hmm. . ." Link nodded tiredly, then yawned again. "I worked up quite a bit of sweat today."  
  
"No kidding." Soon, Marth started yawning. "Aw, now you got me yawning, too!"  
  
"You always gotta watch out- Yawns are contagious."  
  
They both laughed lightly and approached the doors of their dorms, which were right next to each other.  
  
"Night, Marth."  
  
"Night, Link."  
  
They each walked in. Link was so glad to throw off his sweaty tunic and shirt. He threw on a sleeveless tank top and collapsed on his bed. With that, he quickly fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Link stood in the Final Destination arena. How did he get here? And where were his weapons? He was left defenseless. At first, he was alone. That is, until a few familiar figures appeared. They were the three last beings he ever wanted to see.  
  
Giga Bowser, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand.  
  
Link's eyes widened with horror. They approached him slowly, laughing evilly. The laughing quickly got louder, and Link backed away. He tried to run away, but suddenly, Giga Bowser pounced like a cat and grabbed him. Link struggled wildly to get free, but his efforts were in vain. The three cackled in glee at his pathetic effort to get away. Finally, he gave in, lowering his head in defeat.  
  
"Look at you. Simply pathetic."  
  
He slowly looked up to see Crazy Hand, hovering right in front of him.  
  
"What the hell do you want from me!?" Link shouted with another violent struggle.  
  
"Nothing would be more satisfying for us than to see you suffer! Master Hand, my brother, get the orb ready. . ."  
  
"NO!" screamed Link. He was now fighting for his life, but he had no chance against the large mutated form of Bowser. His cries for help drastically begged for a soul to hear. Suddenly, there was a flash, then darkness. Link began to panic. He knew what had happened, but didn't want to believe it. He could hear the three circling him, laughing.  
  
"Brothers, he looks a bit boring in that orb. . ."  
  
"Shall we do something to spice it up?"  
  
"Yes, and I know just what to do. . ."  
  
Suddenly, his black vision turned red. Blood red. He could hear something sharp tearing into his flesh. His body became numb, but he drastically held on to whatever consciousness he had left. That's when he saw an image among the red tapestry. The three evil ones danced around the orb, roaring with their evil laughter. There he was, inside the orb, a bleeding mess. Link tried his hardest to block off this image, but it remained there, fixed in his mind for him to see no matter what he did. He had lost hope. He felt himself slowly slipping away. . .  
  
~*~  
  
"NO!!!" Link shouted and his eyes shot open. He sat up quickly, gasping for air.  
  
"Hey, hey! Calm down, Link!" Marth grabbed his shoulder, trying to calm them down. "Are you okay?"  
  
Link stared blankly ahead, eyes wide with horror. His tired heart was racing in his chest, and he was still gasping for air. Marth stared at him, shocked and concerned. He took a damp cloth and wiped the sweat from Link's forehead, hoping it would calm him down. Finally, Link calmed down and looked up at Marth with a scared look on his face.  
  
"Are you okay?" Marth asked again. "You were screaming in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare or something?"  
  
Link hesitated, but then nodded. ". . . It was them. . . They. . . They put me in the orb. . . Blood. . . everywhere. . ." He said in a shaky voice. He held on to his sheets, which were soaked from his sweat.  
  
Marth looked at him, horrified. He had never seen Link this scared or timid before. And it was all just a dream about the orb. He slightly scowled and shook Link back and forth.  
  
"Come on, Link, snap out of it! It was only a dream!"  
  
Link pushed him back. "No, you don't understand!"  
  
"Yes, I do. I was put in that orb, too. I understand."  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!!!"  
  
This sudden burst of rage surprised Marth. He stared at Link, who scowled fiercely at him. His cold, hard eyes soon turned apologetic, and he turned away.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. . . I just. . ."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. . . Go ahead. . ."  
  
Link slowly turned back to him. He then sighed deeply and began to speak.  
  
". . . I was in that orb for ten hours straight. . . But it wasn't just the electricity, oh no, it was more then that. . . The Crazy Hand. . . He. . . He wouldn't stop insulting me. . . He discouraged me, convincing me that there was no hope. . . Told me to just accept my fate. . . I chose to listen to him. . . I gave up hope at first. . . I didn't know why I was still hanging on. . . Until I finally received a small spark of hope. . . But even then, he pressed the torture further. . . That's where the injuries came from. . ."  
  
Marth looked at him, silent. With his matted hair and sleeveless shirt, it was easy to see Link's scars on his arms and forehead. He would be carrying those scars for the rest of his life.  
  
". . . I finally lost consciousness. . . And for a while, I thought I was dead. . . I thought I was gone. . . I. . . was dead. . ."  
  
Tears filled his eyes, though he tried his best to choke them back. Marth was left speechless. No one else had told him about any of this maniacal torture.  
  
No one else knew.  
  
"Dear god. . ." he softly whispered. "I. . . I don't know what to say. . . I'm sorry, Link. . ."  
  
"Don't be," Link said, looking back at Marth. "You experienced it too. . . Thankfully it wasn't as bad as mine. . ."  
  
"Link, no one deserves such anguish, especially not you."  
  
"Now you know why he's called the Crazy Hand."  
  
The mention of that name made Marth boil with anger.  
  
"Crazy Hand. . . That sick bastard was worse than Bowser!"  
  
Link didn't respond. He deeply sighed. Marth wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Link, before, I didn't know how bad it really was for you. . . Now I do. And I just want to say that I'm here for you. If you have any problems with this again, you can always come to me."  
  
Link looked up at Marth, and for the first time since he woke up, he smiled. "Thank you so much, Marth."  
  
"I wish I could do more for you. . ."  
  
"Marth, being a friend who's willing to listen is more than I could ever ask for."  
  
Marth smiled and got up. "Try to get some sleep, okay?"  
  
Link nodded, pulling his (now dry) sheets over himself and quickly fell asleep. Marth stood in the doorway, looked back at Link, and slowly closed the door.  
  
Sleep well, my friend. . . Tomorrow's another day. . .  
  
A/N: Damn. . .  
  
Link: Damn. . .  
  
Marth: Damn. . .  
  
All Three: Dramatic. . .  
  
Marth: I have to admit, NN, THAT was stunning.  
  
Link: That nightmare scared me. . . (shiver)  
  
Well, I'm glad you two enjoyed it. I hope you readers do too! Review!!!!! 


	5. The Plot

A/N: Hey, y'all.  
  
Marth: Why are we here again?  
  
Link: I don't know. I don't remember cause Nintendo Nut hasn't updated this story in such a FRICKIN LONG TIME!!!!!  
  
Yikes! Sorry! O_O Don't be mad at me, okay? Be happy!  
  
Marth: Don't worry, be happy. . .  
  
Link: Don't you dare start singing that song.  
  
Anyways, here is the fifth chapter!  
  
Link and Marth: FINALLY!!!  
  
Super Smash League III: Chapter 5: The Plot  
  
"He had a nightmare?" asked Zelda.  
  
Marth nodded. "He was really shaken up. I've never seen him so. . .afraid before. . . He went on to tell me how bad his experience in the orb was. . . It was horrible. . ."  
  
"What was it like?"  
  
"I-I can't explain it like he can. . . I never experienced it. . ."  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"Well, his was much more tragic than mine. . . I mean, that Crazy Hand just gave him pure torture. . ."  
  
Zelda nodded, looking concerned. "Well, he seems fine now. . ."  
  
"Just don't bother him about it. We don't want him to get upset."  
  
"Right."  
  
The discussion was then left alone, and they resumed eating their breakfast with the others in the cafeteria. Link approached their table.  
  
"Good morning." He greeted them casually, as if nothing happened the night before.  
  
"Morning." The other two greeted.  
  
Link turned to Marth. "The arenas open in five minutes. Meet me by the Terminia Great Bay arena."  
  
"Actually, we should practice at Hyrule Temple. It has more room."  
  
"Aren't Roy and Zelda practicing there?"  
  
"Well, we were thinking of switching to Great Bay so Roy could get used to smaller arenas." explained Zelda.  
  
"Works for me. See you there, Marth." He walked off.  
  
"Look at him," Zelda sighed. "He's acting as if nothing ever happened."  
  
"Must've gotten good sleep."  
  
Ganondorf smirked evilly. He had heard the whole discussion from his table behind them. He now knew the perfect way to defeat them. He just had to somehow inflict them with the same kind of pain that the orb gave them. As he was thinking, Falcon looked up at him suspiciously across the table. What was he scheming?  
  
~*~  
  
"BAM! Ha, ha, there he goes!"  
  
The Fighting Wire Frame used for practicing flew back in the sky.  
  
*This method seems to be working, DK.*  
  
"Yeah! We've got this tournament in the bag!"  
  
*Remember, there are other teams. Don't be so over-confident.*  
  
Suddenly, a voice came on the intercom.  
  
"Mewtwo! I need to speak with you privately."  
  
*Why?*  
  
"Because!"  
  
*What about DK? I can't leave him alone!*  
  
"I'll send Falcon in. Just come out!"  
  
Mewtwo sighed and was teleported out of the arena, and Falcon replaced him. DK was hopelessly confused.  
  
". . . What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Ganondorf's got something up his sleeve." answered Falcon.  
  
"I'll bet he's gone insane like Bowser did. . ."  
  
"Should we go see?"  
  
"I guess so. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
After leaving the arena, DK and Falcon stood outside Ganondorf's dark dorm and silently watched the discussion.  
  
*NO! I can't do that! It's wrong!*  
  
"Mewtwo, I need you to do this, whether you like it or not! Now, I know you have the psychic ability to transfer a set amount of pain. If you could give me the power to transfer the pain those two suffered in the orb. . ."  
  
*I cannot do that because I never experienced it before.*  
  
"Well, then, get it from them!"  
  
*. . . No. . . I refuse to do such an evil thing! I will NOT be a part of whatever you're scheming!*  
  
Ganondorf held his hand before Mewtwo's face, ready to charge up a spell. "You. . . refuse?"  
  
Mewtwo scowled. *You evil, son-of-a. . .*  
  
"DO IT!! NOW!!!"  
  
Mewtwo closed his eyes, beginning the procedure.  
  
~*~  
  
"YES!! I've got it!"  
  
"Nice job, Link! A perfect Counter!"  
  
Link smiled in triumph. Suddenly, a massive amount of pain filled his head. He screamed, dropped his weapon, and held his head in strain, collapsing to his knees. Marth rushed to his side.  
  
"Link! What's wrong?"  
  
". . . M-my head! AHH!!" He cried out in pain. It felt like a thousand hammers were pounding on his cranium. Then, it just stopped. It went away as sudden as it had come. Link opened his eyes wide with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Marth.  
  
". . . I. . . I don't know. . . My head just suddenly started to hurt. . ." He held his head in strain.  
  
"Does it still hurt?"  
  
"A little. . ."  
  
Marth looked very concerned and helped Link to his feet. "I think you need some rest."  
  
Link nodded, wincing in pain.  
  
~*~  
  
Mewtwo struggled, but soon. . .  
  
*I have it.*  
  
"Alright, now give it to me!"  
  
*But I. . .*  
  
"DO IT NOW!!"  
  
Mewtwo sighed in frustration and grasped Ganondorf's hand. The transfer went silent and then Mewtwo suddenly groaned and collapsed, grunting in pain. But it quickly ended.  
  
"Sorry. I just needed to test it." Ganondorf smirked.  
  
*You. . . (gasp). . . monster. . .*  
  
DK and Falcon gasped silently and ran out quickly.  
  
~*~  
  
Marth closed the door of Link's dorm behind him, leaving Link alone to rest. He was a bit confused as to why it just happened so suddenly. Perhaps Mewtwo would know. . . He slowly approached the door of Mewtwo's dorm and opened it to find Mewtwo inside, silent.  
  
". . . Mewtwo?"  
  
*. . . . . . . . Yes?*  
  
"Something really weird happened. Me and Link were just practicing, and he suddenly got this massive headache for no reason. Do you know why?"  
  
Mewtwo paused for a long time. Oh, how he wanted to reveal Ganondorf's plan, but then remembered that quick amount of pain. If he spills it, Ganondorf had ways of dealing with him.  
  
*. . . . . . I'm sorry, I don't. . .*  
  
"Oh, okay. Sorry to bother you." He left, slowly closing the door.  
  
If only you knew. . .  
  
A/N: Ganondorf's planning something again! UH OH, SPAGHETTIOS!!!!  
  
Link: (sweatdrop). . .  
  
Marth: She's so strange. . .  
  
Link: o.O; You just figured that out now!?  
  
Ha, ha. . . Review!!!!!!! 


	6. The Tournament Begins!

A/N: WOOHOO!!! IT'S WINTER BREAK!!!!!!  
  
Marth: ALLRIGHT!!!  
  
Link: KICKASS!!!!  
  
That means more time for typing! YAY!!  
  
Link: And Christmas!!!! YAY!!!  
  
Oh, yeah, that too.  
  
Marth: Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
  
Super Smash League III: Chapter 6: The Tournament Begins!  
  
"Attention Smashers! The Tournament shall begin in half an hour, starting with Team Link and Marth against Team Dr. Mario and Game and Watch!"  
  
The announcement went throughout the whole building. The month had passed, and all the teams were ready to compete. As the days went on, Link and Marth flew through the tournament with ease. So did Falcon and Ganondorf.  
  
A week into the tournament, they were already up to the semi-finals. The next day, the battles would feature Link and Marth against DK and Mewtwo and Falcon and Ganondorf against Roy and Zelda. As they sat in the cafeteria and at dinner, Link and Marth looked at the battle stats of the previous matches to get an idea of what they were up against.  
  
"Let's see. . . These teams are all really good. . . If we can beat DK and Mewtwo, then we'll fight either one of those two teams." Link mused.  
  
"Most likely Falcon and Ganondorf." said Marth.  
  
Link looked up at his partner. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Look at the completion time for each of their rounds." Their times were mostly under a minute. That's how fast they could knock out the other team. Marth had proved his point, but Link sat back, relaxed.  
  
"Looks like we have quite a challenge on our hands. But we'll beat them, don't worry."  
  
"You seem quite confident." Marth lightly laughed.  
  
"Well, if you think about it, it'll be a cinch. I mean, they both have the same kinds of moves, and they only have one fast fighter. We have two." His same sly smile crossed his lips.  
  
Marth smiled back. "You're right. We can do this!"  
  
"That's the spirit!" Link cheered, pounding his partner on the back. "We'll win the title for sure!"  
  
Ganondorf looked at them from his table and shook his head.  
  
"That's what you think. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
"Gameset! This game's winners are. . . LINK AND MARTH!!!"  
  
The Smashers who were watching cheered as they reappeared. They shook hands with DK and Mewtwo.  
  
"Good try, guys," said Link lightheartedly. "You were quite a challenge!"  
  
"Yeah, good luck." said DK.  
  
They were all silenced by other voices from another room.  
  
"DAMMIT! WE WERE SO CLOSE!!!"  
  
"Come on, Roy, don't beat yourself up about it. . ."  
  
"BUT WE LOST!!!"  
  
"I know. . ."  
  
Roy came storming in followed by Zelda. She tried her best to calm him down, but he continued to shout out in anger. No one besides Link and Marth had the guts to approach them, not wanting to spark an outburst of rage, as if he wasn't angry enough. Link and Marth simply approached.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear you guys lost. . ." Marth started, but was interrupted.  
  
"IT'S NOT FAIR!!" yelled Roy. "THOSE TWO DIDN'T EVEN GIVE US A CHANCE TO ATTACK!!"  
  
"Don't worry, guys, there's always next year. . ." said Link.  
  
To everyone's surprise, the hotheaded Roy calmed down. "So, you guys are gonna have to battle them tomorrow?" He crossed his arms and laughed. "Good luck- You'll need it!"  
  
Link laughed as if that was the most funniest thing he'd ever heard. "Yeah, think what you want, we can still beat those guys, right, Marth?"  
  
Marth just nodded, smiling.  
  
"Right! We'll beat those creeps tomorrow, and we'll get the title for sure!"  
  
Most of the others around him cheered, but not DK and Mewtwo. They were too horrified.  
  
"Mewtwo. . . Th-they're gonna battle them. . . and Ganondorf. . ."  
  
*I know. But there's nothing we can do but hope for the best. . .*  
  
A/N: So who do you guys think will win?  
  
Link and Marth: WE WILL!!!!  
  
I was talking to the readers.  
  
Both: Oh. . .  
  
And you never know, I might make you two die from Ganondorf's WRATH!!!  
  
Marth: O.O YOU BETTER NOT!!!  
  
Mwhahahahaha. . .  
  
Link: I'm scared. . .  
  
Well, there's two more chapters and the bloopers left, so bear with me, okay? Review!!! ^_^ 


	7. The Final!

A/N: Here comes the. . . uh. . . seventh chapter!  
  
Link: (shiver shiver)  
  
Marth: What's the deal with you?  
  
Link: She said we would die. . . I'm scared. . .  
  
Oh, it's a fanfic, for crying out loud!  
  
Marth: (sigh) Well, anyways, let's get this thing started.  
  
Super Smash League III: Chapter 7: The Final!  
  
"Link and Marth vs. Falcon and Ganondorf on the Final Destination arena! The battle starts in just a few minutes!!!"  
  
Marth was extremely nervous as he stood in the hallway. His partner put an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Marth, we'll get them!"  
  
Marth sighed. "I hope so. . ."  
  
Link looked at him oddly. "Why the sudden negative attitude?"  
  
"I'm just a little nervous. . ."  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel," Link sighed. "I was nervous before I faced Falcon last year too. But you shouldn't be. I know for sure we can beat them."  
  
Marth nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
The four were immediately teleported to Final Destination and prepared for battle. All the others watched tensely.  
  
"Ready. . . GO!"  
  
They all attacked at once. Indeed, Falcon and Ganondorf were really good.  
  
But Link and Marth were better.  
  
Almost instantly, the other two ranked up damage. Ganondorf quickly backed off and decided that now was the time. When Link approached him to attack, he knocked the sword out of Link's hand and grabbed the now free hand.  
  
And the process began.  
  
Link began to scream in pain as Ganondorf inflicted the spell on him. His knees wouldn't support him any longer, and he collapsed, gasping for air. Ganondorf cackled.  
  
"Go ahead and struggle! It doesn't make a single difference!"  
  
The other two looked at them in horror, as did the ones in the viewing room. Anger swept the room.  
  
"That cheater!"  
  
"That fiend!"  
  
"How could he do that!?"  
  
"What's happening to Link?"  
  
*I can answer that. . .* Mewtwo sighed. *Ganondorf is using a spell to inflict the same amount of pain that Link received in the orb.*  
  
They all gasped.  
  
"That monster!" shrieked Zelda, eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"What can we do to help?" asked Luigi.  
  
"Oh, I know!" Mario got on knees and opened a hatch below the controls. "Oh, no! Someone sabotaged it!"  
  
"What? What is it?" Fox kneeled down to get a better look at it.  
  
"It's the Spell Neutralizer. But someone sabotaged it!"  
  
"Get out of the way, then!" Fox lightly pushed Mario away and began to fix it. The others chose not to disturb them, and looked up at the screen.  
  
"LINK!!!" Marth rushed to Link's side after he kicked Ganondorf away. Link looked as if he was undergoing serious pain, and was still on his knees, breathing painfully. Marth tried to shake some sense into him.  
  
"LINK! ANSWER ME!!" When the shaking ceased, Link opened his eyes halfway and looked up at Marth as if pleading for help. His face was deathly pale and his crystal blue eyes were slowly losing their shine.  
  
"It's. . . happening again. . ." he choked out. Marth looked at him, horrified. Did he mean. . .?  
  
"MARTH! MOVE!!!" called out Falcon. But it was too late. Ganondorf reached over and grabbed Marth by the throat. He then activated the spell. Instantly, Marth screamed in pain.  
  
"Don't fight it! It only makes it worse!" cackled Ganondorf.  
  
"GANONDORF! STOP IT!!!" Falcon pushed him down, making him drop Marth.  
  
"What're you doing!?"  
  
"This is too much, Ganondorf! This ain't only non sportsmanlike, it's wrong! I can't stand here and watch you torture them!" He approached the side of the arena.  
  
"You wouldn't. . ."  
  
"I may be cocky and I may be competitive, but I've got my pride."  
  
And with that he stepped off.  
  
"NO!" Ganondorf tried to catch him, but it was too late. Falcon fell all the way.  
  
He had sacrificed himself and his only chances of winning.  
  
The others gasped. Falcon had never done anything like this before. He teleported back into the viewing room. They all stared at him as if was some sort of stranger.  
  
"What? I'm not mean all the time!"  
  
They all smiled.  
  
He suddenly scowled down at Fox. "What're you doing? Fix that thing before it gets worse for them!"  
  
Fox nearly dropped his equipment in surprise, but went back to work.  
  
Ganondorf growled, but faced Marth again, who was collapsed on the floor in pain. "Ah, forget him! Now, where was I? Ah, yes. . ." He grabbed Marth and held him in air. Link looked up and scowled.  
  
"Leave him alone!" he choked out. "Why don't you just kill me first!?"  
  
"Oh, no, I'm going to leave you there to suffer as much as possible while I take care of your friend!"  
  
"NO!" he shouted, boiling with anger, but unable to even get up. Feeling helpless, he lowered his head pathetically. Ganondorf looked back up at Marth, who scowled back at him in anger and pain. Ganondorf smirked and threw several punches at him. Marth screamed in pain from every punch that only added to the immense pain. Link looked up again, scowling viciously.  
  
Ganondorf had crossed the line. Now he was mad.  
  
His fury made him forget about his pain, as he grabbed the sword off the ground and very slowly staggered to his feet. He shouted in anger, rushed in, and began to slash him like crazy. Marth hit the floor for the second time, seriously jarring his tired limbs. He found the strength to look up and see Link attacking Ganondorf in fury.  
  
(Look at him go. . . He's undergoing serious pain, but he's still fighting back. . . If he can do that, then so can I!)  
  
Marth unleashed his sword and staggered to his feet. He rushed in and attacked as well. Soon, they both delivered a vicious blow, and Ganondorf was knocked out.  
  
"The winners and the Doubles Champions. . . LINK AND MARTH!!!"  
  
The others cheered like crazy. The two collapsed, and things looked bleak for them, but then. . .  
  
"It's fixed!" Fox exclaimed. "I'll activate the Spell Neutralizer!"  
  
Link and Marth gasped in pain, until. . .  
  
". . . . . . . . . . It stopped." Link whispered.  
  
"It's over!" Marth slowly sat up and smiled at Link. "Hey, Link?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We won the title!"  
  
The two laughed and embraced in a friendly hug as they teleported out of the arena. The others gathered around and cheered. Roy pounded Marth on the back and laughed, and Zelda reached up and kissed Link passionately.  
  
A/N: YAY!!! They won!!  
  
Link and Marth: VICTORY IS OURS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alright, one more chapter and bloopers and I'm finally done!  
  
Link: The trilogy will be completed!!  
  
Marth: And she'll move on to something new and exciting!!  
  
Link: GASP! Maybe even a new trilogy!  
  
Both: Oh. . .  
  
-.-;;; Yeah, sure, whatever. Review! 


	8. Saying Goodbye

A/N: Here's the last chapter!  
  
Link: Of the story, anyway. Bloopers are next!  
  
Marth: So, here it is!  
  
Super Smash League III: Chapter 8: Saying Goodbye  
  
"Presenting the Doubles Champions- LINK AND MARTH!!!!"  
  
The others cheered as Link and Marth stepped up to the podium to receive their trophies. After the big reception, a party was being held in their honor. Everyone was eating, laughing, dancing, and generally have a good time. Fox approached Link.  
  
"Hey, Fox."  
  
"Hey, there." He stood quietly by Link's side and looked over to another part of the large room. Link looked as well and smiled, seeing Samus and Falco conversating. It was obvious, though, that they were quite attracted to each other.  
  
"Look at those two," Link lightly laughed. "They're never gonna wanna part."  
  
"Nope." Fox smiled. "Looks like bringing Falco here to the tournament was a good idea."  
  
Link nodded in agreement, still smiling. Fox turned back to him.  
  
"So, now you're the champion of both singles AND doubles! How do you do it?"  
  
Link shrugged his shoulders and they both laughed. Fox patted him on the back.  
  
"Congratulations, Link. I wish you luck next year."  
  
Link smiled. "You too, Fox."  
  
Fox smiled back and walked away to rejoin the dancing group. Link looked around and saw Marth being congratulated by Roy. They both laughed as Roy got him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. Link shook his head, smiled, and approached them.  
  
"Hey, lovebirds."  
  
The two pulled their view up and playfully scowled. All three laughed as they straightened up.  
  
"Hey, congrats to both you guys," Roy patted them both on the back. "Of course, you would've won anyway, cause old Ganondork was disqualified for using that spell. . ."  
  
"Where is he, anyway?" asked Marth.  
  
"He's been excluded, so he's gone."  
  
"Well, what do you know, three bad apples taken out of the bunch. . ." mused Link.  
  
"Actually, four." pointed out Roy.  
  
"Well, Master Hand doesn't really count. He wasn't the 'mastermind.'"  
  
"That's true. . ."  
  
Marth nodded, then turned to Roy. "Hey, Roy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm gonna step out for a minute with Link."  
  
"Alright."  
  
With that, the two left the party briefly. They stood in the hallway, silent at first. Then, Link decided to speak first.  
  
"I. . . don't really know where to start. . . For one thing, I'm glad that we won. And. . . I'm sorry you had to go through that pain. . ."  
  
"It's not your fault, Link. . . Although it did hurt. . . a lot. . ."  
  
"Now imagine that for ten hours straight."  
  
Marth literally shuddered at the thought. ". . .Wow. . . I would never be able to last that long. . ."  
  
"Of course you would," Link smiled. "You just need the willpower to last. I did, because when they started coming for me, I knew they would come. All I needed to was to hang in there until they came. Even when I thought I was dead, I still had that small spark of hope. And I ended up living after all. Anyone could get put in that orb and live if they had the will to do so."  
  
Marth was silent, taking in these words like words of wisdom. He looked back up at Link. ". . . Link. . . I've learned so much from you these past few months. . . I don't know how I could ever repay you. . ."  
  
"Like I said before, being a friend who's willing to listen is more than enough for me."  
  
They were silent for several minutes, until Link's sly smile appeared as he looked back at Marth.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the SSB Tournament."  
  
"It's pretty fun. . . Without the orb."  
  
"Well, duh, I kinda figured that."  
  
Marth lightly laughed. "It was enjoyable."  
  
"Think you'll come back next year?"  
  
"Of course I will. I'm sure Roy will be back too. He says he wants revenge on Falcon."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"That's Roy, alright. . ." Link chuckled.  
  
Marth's face became serious again. "Link, I. . . I'm gonna miss you. . . and the others. . ."  
  
Link's joyful face fell. "Y-yeah. . . I'll miss you too. . ."  
  
"It was an honor to fight by your side this year, Link. . ."  
  
"Yours too, Marth. . . We're a great team. . ."  
  
Finally, they embraced one more time.  
  
"Thank you. . . for everything. . ." Marth choked out.  
  
Link nodded, getting choked up as well. "You too, Marth. . ."  
  
And so, a friendship had blossomed to it's brightest. The wrongs of the past were righted, Great lessons of life were learned. And the battles will continue for years and years to come. New friendships will be made and new champions will arise.  
  
But for now, this has been the story of Super Smash League.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Okay, I don't know where that last paragraph came from. Oh, well.  
  
Link: A good ending to a great trilogy. (nod nod)  
  
YAY!! I'M DONE!!!! (does a happy dance)  
  
Marth: Hey, don't you start your happy dance yet! You still have to do the bloopers!  
  
(stops dancing) Aw. . . Me like my happy dance. . . (pouts)  
  
Link: Oh, don't be such a baby. . . Hey, people out there! Review!  
  
Hey! That's my line!  
  
Marth: Too bad, so sad. 


	9. BLOOPERS!

A/N: BLOOPERS!  
  
Link: BLOOPERS!!  
  
Marth: BLOOPERS!!!  
  
All Three: BLOOPERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Super Smash League III: BLOOPERS!  
  
Scene: Corneria  
  
Roy: Oh, I'm shivering in my boots!  
  
Fox: KISS MY ASS, PUNK!!!  
  
(They both start laughing.)  
  
Director: Watch your language, McCloud! CUT!!!  
  
Scene: Onett  
  
(Marth rushes in to attack, but Zelda forgets to jump and they collapse in a heap.)  
  
Marth: OW!  
  
Director: ZELDA!!!  
  
Zelda: Sorry. . .  
  
Marth: OH NO!! HERE COMES THE TRUCK!!!  
  
Marth and Zelda: AHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Director: CUUUT!!!!  
  
Scene: The Hallway  
  
(The alarm goes off, and Mario speaks on the intercom.)  
  
Mario: Uh. . . S-sorry, guys. . . I- OW! (feedback) Dammit!  
  
(Link and Marth start laughing.)  
  
Director: CUT!!!! GO GIVE HIM SOME HELP!  
  
Scene: Briefing Room  
  
(They are all looking at the list. At the bottom. . .)  
  
Zelda and Roy  
  
Link and Marth  
  
Barney and Jason  
  
Everyone: WHAT THE HELL!?  
  
(Mario and the crew members start laughing.)  
  
Mario: We're sorry, we couldn't resist!  
  
Director: CUT!!! CAN WE AT LEAST TRY TO BE SERIOUS!?  
  
Scene: Yoshi's Island  
  
Mario: Yoshi, you can use any move you want!  
  
Yoshi: . . . Any move?  
  
Mario: Any move!  
  
(Yoshi smirks and jumps on top of Mario.)  
  
Mario: AHH!!! Get off of me, you perverted little freak!!  
  
Director: CUT!!!!!!  
  
Crew Member: I'll get the tranquilizer. . .  
  
Scene: Brinstar  
  
Falco: Uh. . . Samus, we should keep practicing.  
  
Samus: Oh, right. . .  
  
(They pause and then kiss and make out.)  
  
Director: Hey, HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!!! DO THAT OFFSET!!!  
  
Falco and Samus: Sorry. . .  
  
Director: CUUUUTTT!!!!!  
  
Scene: Battlefield  
  
Falcon: Ganondorf, this whole "dark arena" idea's kinda freaking me out.  
  
Ganondorf: Shut up and concentr- OW!  
  
Falcon: What happened?  
  
Ganondorf: I kicked a platform! OW!  
  
Falcon: HA! You can't see in the dark either!  
  
Ganondorf: Can too!  
  
Director: CUT!!!!!!  
  
Scene: Final Destination: Link's Dream  
  
(Giga Bowser pounces, but trips and falls on top of Link. The Hands start laughing.)  
  
Giga Bowser: Well, that was stupid. . .  
  
Link: GET UP! YOUR ASS IS CRUSHING ME!!  
  
Giga Bowser: Sorry! (quickly gets up)  
  
Director: CUT, DAMMIT!!!  
  
Scene: Hyrule Temple  
  
(Link's headache starts, and he collapses. Marth rushes to him.)  
  
Marth: Link! What's wrong?  
  
Link (whispering): I-I see dead people. . .  
  
(They both start laughing.)  
  
Director: Link, that isn't even funny anymore!  
  
Marth: Then why are we laughing?  
  
Director: Aw, geez. . .  
  
Scene: Final Destination  
  
(Ganondorf grabs Link and starts the spell. But as Link gasps in pain, Ganondorf starts laughing.)  
  
Link: What?  
  
Ganondorf (laughing): You look like you're constipated!  
  
(Link rolls his eyes as both Ganondorf and Marth laugh.)  
  
Director: CUUUUUUUUUUUTTT!!!  
  
Scene: Still Final Destination  
  
Falcon: I may be cocky and I may be competitive, but I've got my pride.  
  
(He steps off, but then screams as he falls.)  
  
Director: Falcon, stop screaming!  
  
(Screaming continues, as the others laugh.)  
  
Director: SHADDAP!!!  
  
Falcon: Alright, I will! Geez. . .  
  
Director: CUT ALREADY!!!  
  
Scene: Viewing Room  
  
(As the others cheer, Link and Zelda kiss passionately.)  
  
Director: ZELDA FOR THE LAST TIME, NO KISSING!!!  
  
Zelda: But sir, it's in the script. . .  
  
Director: It is? (checks script) . . . . Oh. . . what do you know. . . it is in the script. . .  
  
Link: GASP! The director actually screwed up for once!  
  
(Everyone gasps, including the crew members. They all stare at him.)  
  
Director: Uh. . . . . . . cut?  
  
(Everyone bursts into laughter.)  
  
Director: Hey, nobody's perfect, alright!?  
  
(Laughing gets louder.)  
  
Director: (slumps in his chair) Oh, god, do I need a break. . . a REALLY BIG break. . .  
  
A/N: Well, what a delightful little twist, there.  
  
Link: ha. . . lousy director. . .  
  
Marth: Oh, well.  
  
Oh, and my next story should be something to enjoy for you Mewtwo and Mario lovers out there! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
